


To Every Jeeves, Turn, Turn, Turn

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Wodehouse universe drabbles [34]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: 1962, Established Relationship, M/M, Older Characters, Pete Seeger, Turn Turn Turn, old!Jooster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie and Jeeves have an Ecclesiastical exchange.</p><p>Written for the indeed_sir weekly drabble challenge: Anything about Bertie's scripture knowledge prize</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Every Jeeves, Turn, Turn, Turn

Jeeves looked up from the silver he had arrayed on the battered kitchen table ready for polishing. “And a time to every purpose under heaven,” crooned a pleasant, light baritone. Jeeves beamed as Bertie pushed open the kitchen door.

“You’re home early, darling.” Bertie moved to hug his lover. “Is everything all right?”

“A time to hug, a time to kiss,” sang Bertie. “A time that you may embrace.”

Jeeves kissed the top of the now-white head. “I love you so.”

“And I love you, my dove,” said Bertie. “Let’s skip that next verse.”

“Just as you like, my own.”


End file.
